Lelouch's Dance of Trouble
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch goes to the prom which leads to chaos.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge arrived home. Lelouch said "Today was so boring at school. Pretending to learn stuff is hard."

C. C. said "It's important that you learn all about the world."

Lelouch said "Yeah right. The lame prom is this Friday. Thankfully I don't have to go to that dumb event."

C. C. said "You should guess again about that."

Lelouch angrily asked "What are you talking about?"

C. C. replied "You promised to go dancing with me."

Lelouch said "I was hoping that you would forget about that. I said that months ago to trick you."

C. C. said "Well you better live up to your promise if you want me to be loyal to you. Also no more fake promises like the time you took me the movies."

Lelouch angrily said "I promised to take you to the movies and I did."

C. C. said "But you caused trouble the whole time. The theater had to have a fundraiser, because of all the troublemaking antics you did there."

Lelouch sighed and said "I'll be pretty mature at the prom."

C. C. said "Thank goodness."

Shirley Fenette walked in and said "Hi Lulu."

Lelouch was in a bad mood, but he tried to smile. He looked both mad and happy at the same time. He said "What's going on Shirley?"

Shirley said "Well the prom's on Friday and I was hoping that you would go with me. You did promise that you would."

Lelouch angrily said "Okay. I'll take you to the lame prom."

Shirley said "Thank you Lulu."

The next day Lelouch had Suzaku go to the store with him to look for a tuxedo. Lelouch said "This lame prom is probably going to suck. I have to dance with 2 girls."

Suzaku said "2 girls?"

Lelouch said "Don't worry. We're all just friends. It'll still be weird and annoying."

Suzaku said "It seems like you're not a big fan of proms."

Lelouch said "They're lame, but I promised I would dance with the 2 girls. Find me the right tuxedo."

Suzaku looked around and said "You probably don't want this one. It's on sale, but it has some rips on it."

Lelouch said "Hold on. If it's on sale I'm interested."

Suzaku said "It's on sale for 15 dollars."

Lelouch was so excited about how cheap the tuxedo was that he bought it. Suzaku said "I'm not sure that you made the best choice Lelouch."

Lelouch said "I'm sure that I made the best choice."

A few nights later it was time for the prom. C. C. wore a fancy purple dress, Shirley wore a cute pink dress, and Lelouch wore a blue tuxedo that had some rips.

C. C. said "You should of bought a higher quality suit."

Lelouch said "I could of done that if tuxedos didn't cost like 500 dollars."

Shirley said "You look handsome Lulu."

Lelouch proudly said "Thank you. I'm quite the stylish guy."

C. C. said "It's time for you to dance with me."

Lelouch sighed and said "Okay." Lelouch danced with C. C. for 5 minutes.

Shirley said "Please don't forget to dance with me Lulu."

Lelouch sighed louder and said "Okay." Lelouch started dancing with Shirley.

C. C. said "Hey. I wasn't done dancing with me."

Lelouch said "Okay." Lelouch pushed Shirley aside and continued dancing with C. C.

Shirley said "Hey. Please don't forget about me Lulu."

Lelouch said "I only forget about you occasionally my dear." Lelouch pushed C. C. aside and continued dancing with Shirley.

C. C. said "Our dance isn't done."

Lelouch angrily said "Then I'll dance with you."

Shirley said "Will you dance with me soon?"

Lelouch sighed and replied "I'll dance with you soon."

Shirley said "Thank you Lulu."

C. C. said "Return to your dance with me."

Lelouch angrily said "Okay." Lelouch gently pushed Shirley away and danced with C. C. again. Lelouch started reading a few texts while dancing. He got distracted and accidentally fell on the refreshment table. The table broke and a bunch of soda landed on Lelouch.

Shirley asked "Are you okay Lulu?"

C. C. said "Of course he is. He does slapstick everyday."

Lelouch angrily said "I don't want to dance anymore. I feel punching a object." Lelouch punched the snack table so hard that the table broke and tons of snacks landed on the dance floor. Lelouch said "I'm sorry."

C. C. said "I"m sorry too. You should go outside and get some fresh air."

Lelouch said "Okay. Thank you." Lelouch walked outside. He was surprised that Suzaku was outside too. Lelouch said "Did you get kicked out?"

Suzaku said "No. I was put in charge of guarding the place. Did your double dance work out?"

Lelouch said "No. I hope that the girls didn't have a bad night."

Meanwhile C. C. said "As usual a night with Lelouch leads to a night of trouble."

Shirley said "Yeah. I wish I had somebody to dance with."

C. C. said "Well then may I have this dance?"

Shirley said "Sure." C. C. and Shirley danced.

Lelouch and Suzaku were bored so Lelouch came up an idea. Lelouch said "Lets dance."

Suzaku said "But we're outside."

Lelouch said "We'll have a outside prom. I'll dance by myself. You can dance like that okay."

Suzaku said "Um okay."

Lelouch and Suzaku did some outside single dances. C. C., Shirley, and the others looked outside and saw the outside dancing. Lelouch and Suzaku did such a "good" job that they win the prom clowns award.

Suzaku said "This is a silly honor."

Lelouch said "It's the best award I've gotten at high school.

After the dance was over Lelouch and C. C. went home. Lelouch said "I realized that I don't need a dancing partner. I'm so good at dancing that I'm great as a single dancer."

C. C. said "Well you're not a normal dancer."

Lelouch said "My dances are fancy and cool. I'm going to prove you wrong." Lelouch started dancing. He accidentally danced out the window. He fell outside.

C. C. asked "Are you okay?"

Lelouch continued dancing. He said "I'm so good at dancing that even falling to the ground doesn't stop my dance. I'm the master of dancing!" C. C. smiled and rolled her eyes.


End file.
